Harry Smith and the Mean Headbook Group
Harry Smith and the Mean Headbook Group is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in July 2016. Plot Harry Smith and David Marshall walk around Colham High School, talking goofily about hot girls. He then spots Gregor McDade panicking about an upcoming exam, while William Fraser is wailing for him. Harry and David approach them; the former asks them what they think of Headbook, while the latter secretly films it. William is wailing too much to answer, though Gregor suddenly shouts "IT'S AWFUL! NO ONE SHOULD USE IT!". The mischievous pair walk away, while David farts. Later on, the pair go to David's house. Harry goes onto David's computer, goes onto Whoopee! Answers and asks "What should I do about someone who hates Headbook?". After a few minutes, someone responds "Dude...go onto Headbook and make a hate group.", which both Harry and David think is a good idea. The pair set up the group and invite also all of the people who they are friends with on Headbook to join. Harry names the group "United Hate of Gregor McDade" while David goes on HotText and makes a logo. They write the description together, which reads "Gregor McDade is a teenage boy who is a bully, a woman attacker, a pervert, a Headbook hater and a stupid person. Please work with us to get him removed from society.". The next day, they notice 127 people have already joined the group. People can be heard in the corridors talking about Gregor negatively. Harry cannot believe people have actually spread their rumours. David does a fart of joy, and decides they should design warning posters of Gregor. As they try to hang the posters up, Alan Davidson comes along and rips them down, saying that he'll deal with Gregor himself. The next day, Alan kidnaps Gregor and ties him up in the staff toilets. He proceeds to punch him on the face. Afterwards, he unties Gregor and throws him into the female staff toilets when no one is looking. Mélodie Chaucer, who walks out of a cubicle, proceeds to give him a referral. Gregor tries to explain what happened, however Mélodie replies "Ta gueule, vous fluage!" (Shut up, you creep!). It is Saturday. William and Gregor decide to go to Dundundun together. The former tells Gregor he has found out about a hate group dedicated to him. This causes Gregor to have a heart attack; William dials 999 and Gregor is rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. He dies a clinical death, but after a few minutes the doctors revive him and he is brought back to life. After the two walk out of the infirmary, William decides to phone the police about the hate group. Later on, Harry and David are taken away in a police car to the police station to have a talk. They are forced to close the group and apologise to Gregor and his family. Louisa McDade tells them the apology has been accepted, while Louis McDade demands them to clean up their house and their apology will be accepted. Harry and David scream "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????!!!!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes